My Answer
by Tissue34
Summary: Towa has just confessed to Dark her true feelings...But what does Dark feel? Dark figuring out his feelings for Towa onesot


**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.**

* * *

My Answer

I stared off into space laying on my back with my head resting on my hands acting like a pillow agains the cold roof. I guess, in a way, I was trying to distract myself. But it wasn't working. Something was still ringing in my ear. Ringing and stabbing at my at my brains. I looked up to the stars. It looked like a completely different world out there. We look so small compared to those zillions of stars. They shine so brightly...they always shine, even when its the darkest night, they shine...It kinda reminded me of someone...

I went through all my memories, scanning and analyzing every action I remembered. I remembered first meeting her...and how she turned into a bird...

How she had something to say about everything. And how she would spend some days doing nothing but shopping. How she always paid extra attention to her clothing. I also rememebered how she would try to help in any way she was capable.

Even in the times that we were sure of disaster, she always came through. She would find a way. I could ask her for anything and she would come through.

But now she was asking something from me.

Just when I thought I had my messed up life figured out, one phrase, three words changed it all, made my brains mix inside my head.

_"I love you."_

It threw me off guard. Towa? Love me? I knew it wasn't a joke, she would never joke about that. All she wanted from me was an answer.

_"I love you," she said and ran out._

I remembered. How could I miss it? It seems to me now that in a way it was obvious. Everytime she would get upset if I talked about another girl. How she would glare at girls down the street who were talking about my latest sucess.I sighed a deep sigh and continued thinking.

_"I love you," she said and ran out. And I stood there, frozen._

A cold wind rushed by, it was getting cold up here in the roof, but I didn't care. A bunch of girls said stuff like that when I was flying out of buildings. All those girls claimed they "loved" me. I knew that this wasn't nearly the same.

So how did I feel about Towa?

I woke up today thinking that everything was taken care off. But as usual, I was wrong.

_"I love you."_

Her voice ringed in my ears. She deserved an answer. But what the hell was it?

I slammed my fist to my forehead in frustration. What was wrong with me? Couldn't I just give her a freaking answer?! I liked To-To sure, we got along just fine...but did I love her too?

I guess I never really stopped to think about how important she was, I knew she was I just never realized how big the amount was. She had helped me from the begining. I owed her big time. But I never thought-

_"I love you."_

Let me think!...If she wasn't around, neither would I. I was used to having her around...then I thought...what if Towa wasn't part of my life? A sudden dread came to my mind. A wave of negative feelings swepts over me faster than I realized. If Towa wasn't around...the idea seemed worse than anything I had ever faced. I sat up straight. I automatically rejected the pain out of reflex.

He face filled my thoughts...and then I saw them disappear...and more dread came over me...No...I shook my head. I suddenly realized, I needed her. I needed her with me. I couldn't imagine not seeing that silvery hair everyday, or not hearing her voice...

And there was my answer.

_"I love you."_

I love you too. A smile broke into my face. I loved her just as much as she loved me. I loved everything she was and everything she wasn't. I loved her smile, her laugh, her voice, her kindness, her everything. I felt so stupid that I couldn't just figure it out earlier. I jumped out of the roof into the soft grass, without injury. And I instantly knew where my sweet angle must be at. I ran to the place where sure enough she was standing peacefully. Her face turned to my direction. I stopped right infront of her and did the only thing I could think of. I took her face in my hands and kissed her with all the passion I felt for her.

I put my arms around her and held her tightly like she was the only thing I needed in this world. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed back. She was the only thing in the universe in that moment. All I wanted, all I needed.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, I wouldn't let go, I loved the feeling of her in my arms and our lips connected too much. But there was one thing I wanted to tell her. I was almost too reluctant to let go but I did.

I put one had on her cheek in the shape of her beautiful face.

"Dark, why did you-?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this right away," I said, "Your confession sorta caught me off guard."

"Oh." she looked down.

I lifted her chin so our eyes were in the same level, "But I realized that I love you too."

Her eyes lit up with that familiar sparkle I always saw in them. She smiled with her cheeks a little scarlet. I pressed my lips to hers again. She didn't hesitate at all this time.

I guess the answer was inside me all along.

**A/N: Well, as you can see, I really like this pairing. It just fits in my head okay? I have another idea for a oneshot in To-To's point of view, it will be out soon. Thanks for reading**


End file.
